Talk:Thura
Would Dingeye and Thura be considered gray characters? Nevar00 19:35, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :They killed a Brother and stole the sword of Martin. No. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:45, 29 February 2008 (UTC) * Accidentally killed him. Though I'll agree on the theft. Laburnum Actually... You know, I actually liked these guys. I consider them gray, no matter what others say. Heck, Dingeye even cried when Thura died. Not for long, and he eventually fell to complaining about him, but it was a start... Some random redwall fan 04:32, 17 September 2008 (UTC) * Lots of people seem to like these guys. They clearly aren't supposed to be "good" guys, because they stole the Sword and Dingeye left Thura to die (there wasn't much he could have done to help, but it's still a rotten thing to do to your best friend) but they didn't actually mean to hurt or kill anyone, so I don't think they could be called "evil". -- 00:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC)Laburnum Random fact ... I studied British dialects in English Language class, and looked up some slang and accent features used in the Redwall books out of curiosity. Apparently "mucker" is from the Midlands dialect, which was voted "Britain's most unintelligent-sounding accent". After listening to the Salamandastron audiobook, I have to agree *grin* Laburnum Picture Which stoat is which? You have no details about them, so there's no way of telling. Tazmaria Goldeneyes 23:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * Since we don't know the difference between them, does it matter overmuch? Personally I'd peg the one in the foreground as Thura, though I can't really put my finger on why. Laburnum 01:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :It could be made more clear in the Russia novel, the image could very well be captioned. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Grey Characters? I really like grey characters especially these two and veil. they never did anything wrong or truly good so i think they are grey. they ACCIDENTLY shot a brother and they stole a sword out of fear. I kinda wish they both lived. I like grey characters too and i feel the same way Burglebuber (talk) 20:02, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I like grey vermin. For the most part, they are actually nicer than the grey woodlanders, who are only "grey" because of their species. Dingeye and Thura should be grey characters--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 00:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I like grey characters for the most part as well. These characters, however, are not grey characters. (Tuûr!) 19:13, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I'd also agree that, though they were friendly towards Redwallers in the book and weren't seen doing anything intentionally evil, they aren't grey characters. They were in Ferahgo's horde, remember? --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 23:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Good point, but they deserted because they no longer wanted to be in the horde. They were probably forced to be Corpsemakers.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 17:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) How is DINGEYE a villain but not THURA? They do all the same actions and behave the same way, so if one is gray, the other should be as well. Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 02:58, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :They're both villains. You added the grey category 2 years ago and I didn't catch it. It's been removed. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:01, May 16, 2017 (UTC) If you're a vermin, you've already lost your chance to be listed as anything but a villain until you give a perfectly good reason as to why you deserve Grey Character status- and that doesn't include being a bit less violent and aggressive than your typical cohorts. Dingeye and Thura hated soldiering and liked the Abbeybeasts, but they assumably performed their fair share of wicked deeds whilst working for Ferahgo. What makes you worthy of Grey Character status is a good deed done out of selflessness for "goodbeasts", and/or a friendship forged with a "goodbeast". Graylunk became friends with Fermald the squirrel and trusted her with the Pearls of Lutra; Blaggut swore off his verminous ways, killed his wicked captain, and became friends with the Abbeybeasts. Grubbage became friends with the Abbeybeasts and helped navigate them to Riftgard. Cap'n Romsca became friends with Abbot Durral and died to keep him safe... all of these are examples of wonderful vermin Grey Characters. Dingeye and Thura, though they seemed to more or less be likeable fellows merely pushed to commit villainy, did no such good deeds. ~Brigadier Barty